The Bench By The River
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Based on real life events with my girlfriend ; Yoruichi and Soi spend an overly-heated afternoon away from the eyes of the world by a neglected river. What exactly will they get up to? Read and find out. Rated M for obvious reasons. Please Read & Review!


**The Bench by The River**

The sun glistened down in a curtain of golden October light, bathing the pathways of pebbles and glossy green grass in a powdered glittery light. The atmosphere was peaceful. The colouring leaves twirled down to earth and settled upon the soft grass. From the main path came a tall, dark-skinned woman with short violet hair dressed in a star-dotted black jumper and tight black jeans. Her golden eyes challenged the suns brightness. The shadows of the trees fell gracefully across her features as she made her way down the path towards the hidden cluster of benches. She frowned slightly and then turned to see where her companion was and smiled as she stopped and waited. Her companion, a lithe pale girl with short bluish-black hair hurried to her side, a faint blush tinting her thin cheeks. She readjusted her school bag over her shoulder and licked her pink lips. "I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama … I dropped my purse" she blushed redder as she shifted from foot-to-foot. A tender hand stroked back Soi's fringe only deepening her blush.

Yoruichi chuckled "that is okay my little bee" she rested her hand on Soi's shoulder and led her the rest of the way towards the last bench where they rested their bags upon the wooden seat. Soi shuffled her feet, listening to the small stones rolling beneath her shoes. She bit her lips as the sound of soft water trickling over rocks caught her attention. She tiptoed and smiled softly as she caught sight of the makeshift rapids within the shallow river that ran several feet below the stone and Iron Bridge. Soi bit her lip and while Yoruichi's back was turned within the depths of her bag, she walked slowly closer to the opening of the bridge. Her boots ground against the loose pebbles as she placed a foot up on the bridge and slowly crossed it, hands in her trouser pockets and silver eyes shifting either side of the stone path, gazing at the shiny, cool water. She stepped over onto the other side, and frowned at the wilderness of nettle bushes and brambles clogging the pathway from view. Taking no interest in the surroundings on the other side, Soi's eyes roamed over the foot-deep water below and smiled as Yoruichi pointed her camera in every direction but her own. She looked over the high railing of the bridge into the water. Wanting to see more of the river, Soi grabbed the top iron pole and slotted her feet into the gaps between the railings, before hauling herself up and pressing her stomach over the top railing, peering down at her gloomy coloured reflection. Yoruichi shooed the pigeon away after she took a photo of its bobbing head. She focused her camera at the treetops over the river. A small smile played on her smooth dark lips as she focused her camera upon the bridge.

**SNAP!**

Yoruichi smiled at the photo with her little bee in the distance. She heard the sharp tapping of Soi's boots as she crossed back over the bridge and began walking over to the bench. Yoruichi turned and slowly took a few more pictures. Soi stopped a little way away from her. The air shifted with the tension between the two of them. "What photo's did you take a picture of?" Soi asked, her heart flying up into her throat.

"Just some random things" Yoruichi shrugged handing the camera over to Soi and watched the younger girls' face as she flicked through the few photos taken. Soi smiled lightly and handed the camera back to Yoruichi. The silence was insanely tense with sexual frustration. Yoruichi's eyes drank in the pale figure of her little friend, standing with her hands in her pockets contemplating what to do next. Yoruichi smiled and tempted her little bee closer. Soon Soi's lustful grey eyes were staring deeply into her own, their bodies a mere few inches apart, the cloud of sexual frustration radiating from within their bodies like burning radiation. Yoruichi smirked and leant forward pressing her warm lips upon Soi's. Both girls' melted into the familiar taste of the kiss that it escalated quickly with their mouths sucking hungry at each other's tongues and lips. Soi's eyelids fluttered closed every few seconds. Yoruichi pulled away her finger's groping Soi between the legs. Soi gasped faintly, the sound causing Yoruichi's self-restraint to slacken. "You know I could fuck you right here like I know you want" Soi made a small noise in her throat, Yoruichi's hands still between her legs. Yoruichi peered over Soi's head "you know what … fuck it" she plunged her hand within Soi's jeans. Soi bit her lip as Yoruichi fingers began to s-l-o-w-l-y tease her throbbing clit. She had been gagging for this for months. She leant into Yoruichi as the older girl plunged a finger deep within Soi's entrance. A whispered moan slipped through Soi's lips as she pressed them to Yoruichi's lips. Yoruichi pulled away and sucked her lips. Her golden eyes flicked over her shoulder at the hidden path behind the central building. An idea flashed in her head. She turned to Soi with a smile "come on over here" she manoeuvred Soi over to the hidden side of the building, before she began to pump into Soi's wet pussy at a rough pace. She plunged her tongue within Soi's mouth loving the way the younger girl moaned into the kiss and spread her legs wider. Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi, deepening the kiss and thrust her hips against Yoruichi's fingers. Yoruichi plunged her fingers even deeper within her little bee, loving the way her face looked when she leant her head back against the wall. Yoruichi removed her hand, much to Soi's disappointment and slowly began to unfasten the younger girl's jeans. Soi's eyes didn't widen when she slid the zip down, but the silver orbs practically bulged out of the younger girls' head when Yoruichi attempted to pull her jeans down to her knees.

Soi grabbed her jeans "Yoruichi! What are you doing?" she squeaked her legs growing weak beneath her, as she hastily tried to fasten up her jeans.

Yoruichi held her hands up in defence "well sorry" she snipped not sounding sorry at all "I though you wanted my tongue inside you" she murmured with a sly smile.

"Well yes I do … but … not here!" Soi squeaked again.

"Fine if you don't want it" Yoruichi made her way back over to the bench. Soi forgot about fastening her jeans and grabbed hold of Yoruichi's arm.

"Yoruichi! Yoruichi please don't be mean"

"How am I being mean? You were the one over there, saying you didn't want it"

"Well … I didn't mean it" Soi mumbled in a small voice.

"I didn't mean it" Yoruichi mimicked causing Soi to glare at her. Yoruichi merely rolled her eyes before leaning in for a kiss. She soon manoeuvred both of them back over to the corner, but this time she pulled Soi right round the corner and pushed the girl against the wall as she licked their tongues together hungrily. Yoruichi moved her hands to Soi's button and this time Soi could only gasp in surprise when she felt a cool breeze on her pale back and buttocks. She watched with wide eyes as Yoruichi dropped to her knees. She couldn't control the moan that escaped her as the feel of Yoruichi's hot wet tongue inside her made her mind run blank. Yoruichi licked at Soi's wet pussy, before thumping a finger inside her.

"Ahh … Yoruichi!" Soi cried as Yoruichi's thrusts became harder and faster. The pain she felt was too pleasurable to be pain. Her small fingers dug into Yoruichi's shoulder, as she moved her hips against Yoruichi's mouth. Yoruichi released her little bee and stood up taking a step back and looking at Soi's flushed cheeks. The younger girls' legs were shaking, as though too weak to support her weight. Yoruichi took hold of the folds of Soi's jeans and fastened them up, before leading the way back over to the bench. Soi followed on clumsy jelly-legs and sat down on the bench. Soi tried to attach her lips to Yoruichi's neck to make her cave-in. Yoruichi pushed her away causing Soi to feel slightly rejected. Yoruichi shoved her hand down Soi's jeans again and began to tease her again.

Soi squirmed and writhed as Yoruichi's fingers vigorously rubbed her soaking wet clit. "Ah … Yoruichi don't tease … please …" Yoruichi with a renewed vicious strength pounded her fingers within her little friend. "Ah" Soi gasped sliding her legs wider.

"I wonder if I can get … my whole … hand … in?" Yoruichi murmured through heavy thrusts, causing Soi to slide further onto her back on the bench. She felt Yoruichi try and fit her hand inside her.

"Ah-ow!" Soi whimpered as the pain struck her on a faint level.

"Damn you're too small" Yoruichi frowned before continuing her thrusts inside her little bee. Soi writhed and moaned and squirmed and moaned against Yoruichi's fingers. Eventually Soi felt the draining emptiness as Yoruichi pulled out of her and straightened up. Yoruichi grinned down at Soi's glazed eyes. "You're thinking 'I want another go' aren't you?" Yoruichi teased digging her hand deep within Soi's knickers.

Soi blushed "m-maybe"

"I say maybe but really I mean yes"

"Stop teasing me!"

Yoruichi growled and she began to unfasten Soi's jeans "I don't know why I bothered to button these up" she breathed as she unzipped Soi's jeans and thrust her hand within her knickers. Soi bit her lip and closed her eyes in pleasure as her clit was teased beyond human belief. Yoruichi felt a burst of renewed energy and her thrusts became more urgent and rough when Soi stretched her legs over Yoruichi's own. "Oh Soi … mmm you're so hot … your body's so hot …"

standing up and leading Soi back to the corner.

"I don't know I thought you really like them … undone" Soi breathed, a slow smile crawling onto her lips, as she fastened her eyes with Yoruichi's. Yoruichi smirked, her black-rimmed eyes half-closed as she plunged her tongue down Soi's throat. Soi moaned continuously each moan growing louder as her jeans were dropped to her knees and Yoruichi's fingers were pounding inside her at a fast, furious rhythm that did nothing to relax any part of Soi's body. She gripped Yoruichi's body and rocked her hips to the fast rhythm adrenaline causing her heartbeat to turn into a buzz. She tilted her head back against the brick wall and moaned. "Oh yes … ah … yes!" Yoruichi pulled Soi away from the wall. Soi complied, hungry for more and completely forgetting that her trousers were around her ankles in a very public area. All of a sudden Yoruichi ran her hand around Soi's waist and pried the younger girl's buttocks apart. Soi didn't even realise until … "AHHH! YORUICHI!" the younger girl quickly adjusted and soon was leaning into Yoruichi as the older girl plunged her finger into Soi's tight arse. Somehow they both moved away from the wall. Yoruichi opened her mouth wider and viciously sank her soft urgent lips over Soi's mouth. Soi moaned as Yoruichi pumped into her arse. The furious energy that was sent into each thrust pushed Soi way beyond her original limit. "Ahh Yoruichi-sama!" She rocked against the older girls' thrusts and panted in surprise when she was suddenly lifted from the floor and held up by the older girl. _**My! Yoruichi-sama is so strong!**_ She devoured Yoruichi's delicious dark lips and moaned deeply, orgasms rippling through her body, her pussy growing wetter as Yoruichi humped into her arse. Yoruichi eventually let her little bee down and watched as she slumped against the brick wall.

"Come here" Yoruichi whispered, helping Soi pull up and fasten her trousers before cupping her cheek and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Yoruichi broke away from the kiss. "Can you stand?"

Soi couldn't move. She couldn't speak. "N-not right now" she mumbled. She was in the middle of a dream, as she slid down the wall, her legs unable to hold her upright. Yoruichi, who had moved back to the bench, sat there, her golden eyes glued to her little bee as she gave up trying to stand. "I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit" Soi called over a blush tinting her cheeks. She leant her head back against the wall and drew in deep breaths, trying to steady her frantic heartbeat. The passion was exhilarating. She panted heavily, euphoria clouding her mind. She bit her lip. When she opened her eyes Yoruichi was standing above her. Soi blinked in surprise. She hadn't even heard Yoruichi move towards her. Yoruichi cocked her head to one side, a tender look in her golden eyes. She picked Soi up to her feet.

"Can you stand at all?" Yoruichi asked softly.

"I … no" Soi shook her head, blushing weakly. Yoruichi smiled against Soi's hair as the younger girl tried to take a step and collapsed into Yoruichi's chest. "I … I'm sorry" she mumbled against Yoruichi's breasts. Yoruichi wrapped an arm around Soi's lithe waist and hooked the young girls legs over her other arm. Soi's eyes flew wide like silver coins as Yoruichi carried her bridal style over to the bench. Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck and pressed an affectionate kiss to Yoruichi's cheek. Yoruichi sat herself down on the bench and placed Soi down so that the younger girl was still half curled around her. Her left leg was wrapped in between Yoruichi's. Yoruichi wound an arm around Soi's slender shoulders. Soi cuddled into Yoruichi's soft plump breasts, her heart melting as Yoruichi showed … signs of absolute adoration towards her. She blushed and snuggled closer into Yoruichi loving the feel of the older girl cuddled her close against her body. Yoruichi leant down to Soi's ear "are you always this close after sex?"

Soi blushed "I … I don't know" Yoruichi thought it was terribly cute at how innocent Soi could be. The atmosphere gently melted into a timeless moment. Her little bee leant up and pressed a soft kiss to her neck, and this time it wasn't a teasing kiss to arouse her, it was a soft, grateful, beautiful little kiss. Soi wrapped an arm around Yoruichi's waist and tilted her head and relaxed in the endless moment. Her heart felt light, her soul unearthly content. Her silver eyes shone in the late afternoon sunlight. You tilted her head back to look up at her beautiful goddess-like lover "I love you so much" Soi whispered burying her head against Yoruichi's chest.

Yoruichi chuckled lightly "oh you say that after I shagged you"

Soi sat up slightly and looked deeply into Yoruichi's wide gold eyes "believe me; I loved you just as much before" Yoruichi cuddled her closer and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. Soi took Yoruichi's tongue into her mouth before snuggling into her again.

"I bet you loved me doing you up the arse, didn't you?" came Yoruichi's heated whisper. Soi blushed deeply and tried to suppress a smile from Yoruichi. Yoruichi flicked her purple hair and grinned; "I don't know how I knew it just came to me" Soi blushed deeper, her hand running over Yoruichi's legs, rubbing her pussy through her jeans. "You so want to do me don't you? Well you can't because I … don't. Do. It. In. Public"

Soi felt her heart sink slightly but bit her lip. In all fairness she was not sure if she had the energy to do anything major with Yoruichi. Getting completely fucked senseless by the one you love in PUBLIC was enough to make the energy drain out of your very blood. She loved the feel of being held in Yoruichi's loving grip. It was a rare thing to happen and she wanted to savour the moment in her memory forever. Yoruichi seemed to have the same thoughts and didn't have any desire to break the spell the gentle October light had cast upon them. Soi tried to lift Yoruichi's T-Shirt and kiss her tummy but Yoruichi whined like a puppy and shoved her shirt back down. "No! Not my tummy! It's my tummy and it's too podgy!"

"No its not" Soi protested stroking her lover's stomach through her shirt and kissing her flat body. "Pretty tummy" she cooed in a childish voice.

Yoruichi was not convinced "no its not"

Soi sprawled out on her back on the other half of the bench and pouted slightly. "Fine" she curled her hands under her head and sighed contently, stretching her aching muscles. Then Yoruichi's hand ran up her stomach and played with her belly button. Soi clamped her hands down over her shirt. "No" she mumbled "my bellybutton"

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow before she ran her hands up Soi's flat stomach. Soi stared up at the sky dreamily and felt cum drench her knickers as Yoruichi's sensually soft lips kissed down her stomach and her tongue played with her bellybutton. A soft moan was pulled through Soi's lips like invisible ribbons. She spread her legs on either side of the wooden bench and looked down at Yoruichi with lust-rimmed eyes. "Yoruichi …" she breathed tenderly. Yoruichi unfastened Soi's jeans and her hand slithered within her knickers. She adored the way Soi's face looked when she pounded her fingers within her. She then began to rub the younger girls' clit, feeling her muscles ripple beneath her fingers. "Ahh … ahh … Yoruichi … d-don't tease …" Soi panted gripping the sides of the bench as she rolled her hips; her focus swimming lives waves as the passion slid through her veins. "More … p-please more … ahh …"

"Oh I love it when you beg" Yoruichi growled huskily plunging her fingers within her lover's tight, wet entrance. Soi writhed beneath Yoruichi's urgent fingers, biting her lip as she thrust vigorously within the tight muscles of her little lover. She leant over Soi and breathed deeply, her heart pounding as she forced herself deeper within Soi.

"Oh … yes more … please … p-pl-e-a-s-e Yoruichi! Ahh …" Soi couldn't take any more, but she _**wanted**_ more … she _**needed**_ more! She begged Yoruichi desperately. She was in sheer heaven, her mind consisted pf nothing except for Yoruichi … her beautiful Yoruichi … claiming her for her own. When Yoruichi finally pulled out of her and fastened her jeans up, Soi felt on top of the world. She didn't have a thought in her head apart from Yoruichi.

"You are now mine Soi-chan"

"Y-yours Yoruichi?"

"Yes mine" Yoruichi helped Soi back up into a sitting position against her chest and wrapped her arms around her once again. "No one else is allowed to touch you … kiss you … or fuck you … in any way"

Soi pressed a loving kiss to Yoruichi's neck, loving it when the older girl got over-protective of her "never … I'm yours and only yours"

"Only mine" breathed Yoruichi and enveloped Soi's lips in a delicate kiss, kissing her as though she were glass … about to break at any firm touch. They both leant into a sensuous, heart-warming kiss before turning to look out at the glittering river below the bridge and tall, wispy green grass. Neither one wanted to ruin the moment. So they stayed that way, in one another's arms, cuddled together, facing the golden sunshine, fingers entwined, and heads together … thinking about the unforgettable few hours they had just spent with one another. Soi snuggled against Yoruichi feeling the older girls' fingers stroking her head through her blue-black hair. She was truly in love. And she wasn't ready to forget this moment with reality. She looked up into Yoruichi's glistening golden eyes and felt her heart melt completely with a dreamy smile on her lips. Not just yet anyways.

**THE END.**


End file.
